


In a Dream

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: hi! I can I please a request a Cas one-shot based on the imagine: "Imagine having hot, rough sex with a stranger in your dream. The next day, Cas shows up at your work, and you recognise each other." Thank you :)
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	In a Dream

His calloused hands grasp you nearly hard enough to bruise, holding you firmly against the bed as he thrusts into you. You thread your fingers through his dark brown hair and draw him in for a demanding kiss. He shifts and rests one arm beside your head, caging you beneath him. His free hand travels down your body and hooks behind your knee. He pulls your leg high around his waist and the new angle causes you to cry out. 

He recaptures your lips and hungrily swallows the sounds you make as he pounds into you harder and faster. You drag your nails down his back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. He grunts, his pace faltering. Your walls flutter around him, your orgasm nearing with each thrust.

“I know you’re close,” he whispers, his voice deep and rough, “Hold on, just a little longer.” 

“I can’t,” you mutter back. You can feel him throbbing inside you. You’re already teetering on the edge. A few more thrusts and you’ll be done for.

“I know you can,” he grunts back, “You’ve been so good for me.” You moan, head turning to the side as you struggle to hold on. He leaves kisses down the column of your neck, nipping at the skin. Your fingernails dig into his shoulder. 

With one particularly rough thrust, you come undone beneath him. He stills, buried deep inside you. His cock pulses as your walls clamp around him, milking him for all he’s worth. 

“Fuck,” you moan. You grasp him tight, trying to hold onto something solid as your body shudders beneath him. His teeth sink into the skin at the crook of your neck, causing you to gasp. 

Slowly, you begin to come down from your highs. He props himself above you, his calloused fingers brushing your cheek and pushing your hair behind your ear. 

“Did I hurt you?” he questions. 

“No, that was perfect,” you reply smiling. He returns your smile and as you look into his sky blue eyes, you could swear they’re glowing. 

***

The sound of your alarm draws you out of sleep. You'd woken from your dream during the night and it left you wanting more. Sadly, falling back asleep hadn't allowed the stranger to return to your dreams. With a sigh, you reluctantly to get out of bed and begin to get ready for work.

You finally get out of bed and go through the motions, taking a shower, brushing your teeth, doing your makeup, drying your hair. The morning seems normal, but as you look closer in the mirror, you notice a bruise on the crook of your neck that hadn’t been there the night before. Your dream had been intense, but how the Hell did you manage to bruise yourself there?

Sighing, you throw on some clothes. You decide to put on a scarf to cover the bruise before you head out the door. The drive to work is short and uneventful, but you’re taken aback by the sight that greets you when you pull into the parking lot of the library. Cop cars sit scattered through the parking lot with their lights on, yellow tape blocks the entrance to the library. You pull into a parking space and get out of the car before walking over to a group of coworkers. 

“What’s going on?” you ask as you join them. 

“Not sure,” one answers. 

"I thought I heard something about a body being found inside, but the cops aren't saying anything" another informs you. 

"The FBI is questioning everyone though," the first adds.

"Come on, Cas," you hear a man say a fair distance behind you, but you don't pay much attention to the mumbling of their conversation. Finally you hear him say, "Fine, you stay here if you want, I'm going to go question the witness."

Suddenly, a man taps your shoulder and clears his throat; causing you to jump before you turn to face him. "Excuse me ma'am," a tall man with green eyes begins, "Can I ask you a few questions? I'm Agent Ford" - he shows you his badge - "and that over there is Agent Hamill."

You look over to where he points and you can't believe what you see. The man from your dream stands there staring at you in shock. 

"It is you," he says, timidly coming closer. 

"You know each other?" the green eyed man asks. 

"Yes - no - I mean," you stammer, not sure how to answer. Outside of your dream, you'd never seen this man before. You'd definitely remember him if you had. 

"Dean, I need to speak with this witness alone," the blue eyed man says. His partner begins to protest, but decides to keep quiet when the blue eyed man shoots him a look.

"Fine," Dean mutters before heading off to find another witness to interrogate. 

You walk a little way from the crowd so that you can talk to your blue eyed stranger a little more privately. 

"Last night, did you . . ." he begins, but seems unsure how to finish his thought.

"I did," you answer, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," he answers. 

He reaches out to touch your cheek, but thinks better of it and withdraws his hand. You catch his wrist to let him know it’s okay. Timidly, he reaches out again and touches your scarf, moving it aside just far enough to see the bruise that had bloomed overnight.

"I did hurt you, I'm sorry," he says. Light begins to emanate from his fingertips and your skin begins to tingle. You can actually feel the bruise healing. 

"Who - what are you?" you question, more intrigued than frightened. 

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord," he tells you matter-of-factly. You wonder if he's crazy for telling you such a thing or if you're the crazy one for believing him.

"I'm Y/N," you tell him, "just a human, nothing special." 

"That's not true," he says, "You may be human, but you are very special. I'm not sure why we dreamed what we dreamed, but I'd like to find out."

"So would I," you admit, "Where do we start?"


End file.
